Galedric Lightseeker
Appearance Galedric looks to be in his early twenties, with blond hair and beard, and blue eyes. He has a rather muscular body, with no scars. There are no birthmarks or such that would catch ones eyes. A rather normal looking man, who speaks with a strong Lordaeronian accent, and a calm voice. Biography Born in Southshore, Galedrics parents were killed by orcs during the Second War. He was taken to safety and raised by a priest in the local churchs orphanage in Stratholme, the Lights teachings being emphasized during the lessons held for the orphans. Because of this and being taken into the Silver Hand, he later changed his last name into Lightseeker. Later on during his life, he was accepted into the Order of the Silver Hand as an apprentice of a rather mediocre paladin, who has been forgotten by both him and the Order. During these lessons, use of weapons came into the picture, and he started to training in the use of a weapons favored by most paladins, a mace. Altough he at times is seen using a sword and shield fairly well, his skills in other weaponry are rather non-existant. Aside from the use of weaponry, he was also taught how to ride a horse, and use it in combat. Scourge Invasion When the Scourge attacked, and the Plague spread, Galedric was in Stormwind on a diplomatic mission with his mentor and a group of other paladins. They returned to Lordaeron, only to find the country in ruins. After fighting the undead together, and losing a few of their brothers in arms, they came across Scarlet Crusaders, and after a lengthy discussion with their leader in their camp, pledged their aid to the cause. In search of the Flame Around the events of the Scarlet Enclave, Galedric was sent out from the Monastery to Tyrs Hand with a few fellow crusaders to find out what was going on. As they approached the bridge to Eastern Plaguelands, they were surrounded by undead. When the waves of undead that had seemed to overpower them with their endless mass were finally slaughtered, only Galedric and the leader were alive. As more undead approached, they decided to retreat south, and travel to Southshore to recover their strength, and find a way to rejoin the forces at the Monastery. But when they heard of the fate of Havenshire, and a new order of Crusaders assembling in Stormwind, they bought a trip there to join them. This order was named the Crimson Flame. Unfortunately the ship got caught in a storm during the trip, and the leader was swept over the board. Galedric joined the order and was introduced to their embassy in the Ironforge. Soon after joining, he was initiated in the city. He served the order the best he could, and quickly rose up to the rank of the crusader. He continues serving the Flame under the rank of a Praetorian, as one of the more experienced crusaders. Desertion, and new order As time passed on, the crusaders of the Flame started spending less time in the north, and more time in the bars down south. Galedric kept the words of dissapproval within him, and watched as his comrades drank the bars empty of ale and started brawls with the locals. Watching all this, the frustration inside him grew, and one such night, he tore his tabard off in anger and fled. For a while, he pondered his next course of action, and he started hearing rumours of the Order of Legacy of Dawn. A knightly brotherhood, hell-bent on liberating Lordaeron, led by former Argents and a few military officers. He struggled to find out more about them, and as he heard the Order was packing up and preparing to aid their allies in the Barrens, he sneaked aboard a ship to follow them. As he watched the knights fight with determination he had not seen since his early days in the Flame, he made up his mind and spoke to Eloresh Silversmith, and joined the Order as a squire. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans